ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Moore
Michael Moore is a hair stylist who worked on a variety of Star Trek episodes, including some in the seventh season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, some seasons on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and at least three seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise. He also worked on the video game Star Trek: Borg. M. Moore was named for him, on the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 dedication plaque, and his son, David Moore, worked as a background performer on two episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. His work on Star Trek earned Moore the following Emmy Award nominations and win in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series/Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Josée Normand, Norma Lee, Ronald W. Smith, Gerald Solomon, Chris McBee, Caryl Codon-Tharp, Faith Vecchio, Rebecca De Morrio, and Joan Phillips * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Gloria Pasqua Casny, Roma Goddard, Laura Connolly, and Cheri Ruff * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Roma Goddard and Laura Connolly In addition to his work on Star Trek, Moore worked as key hair stylist on the television series Buffy: The Vampire Slayer (1999-2001), where he was nominated for an Emmy Award in 2000, shared with Gloria Pasqua Casny. His work on Buffy also earned him two Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nominations in 2001 in the categories Best Contemporary Hair Styling - Television (For a Single Episode of a Regular Series - Sitcom, Drama or Daytime) and Best Period Hair Styling - Television (For a Single Episode of a Regular Series - Sitcom, Drama or Daytime), both shared with Gloria Pasqua Casny. Other credits as hair stylist include episodes of Roseanne (1993-1995), Murder One (1995), and NYPD Blue (1997, with Georgina Williams), 's drama Looking for Richard (1996, with Sue Forrest-Chambers and John Caglione, Jr.), the thriller The Insider (1999, with Keith VanderLaan, Greg Cannom, and John Caglione, Jr.), the crime comedy Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005, with Jim Kail and Francine Shermaine), and the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006). Moore was the hair department head on the family movie The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006, with Toni-Ann Walker, Chris McBee, and Laura Connolly), the drama series Cane (2007, with David Abbott), the horror remake Halloween II (2009), the television series Three Rivers (2009), the fantasy adventure Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009), the comedy Vampires Suck (2010), and the horror film Priest (2011). Further credits as hair stylist include the war drama Home of the Brave (2006), the comedy The Heartbreak Kid (2007), the comic adaptation Iron Man (2008), the television series Monk (2008-2009), the thriller Angels & Demons (2009), the crime drama Drive (2011, with Gerald Quist), and as hair stylist for the science fiction western Cowboys & Aliens (2011). More recently, Moore worked as second unit hair stylist on the science fiction film John Carter (2012), as department head hair stylist on the adventure series The River (2012, starring Bruce Greenwood and Leslie Hope), and as assistant hair stylist on the drama Jobs (2013, with James MacKinnon, Robert Maverick, Bart Mixon, and Christopher Allen Nelson). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** - Hair Stylist (Season 7) ** - Hair Stylist External link * es:Michael Moore Moore, Michael Moore, Michael Moore, Michael